


JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stand Idol Project

by TurtleGenetics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleGenetics/pseuds/TurtleGenetics
Summary: Tokyo, 2015: The Speedwagon Foundation has discovered the possibility of another one of DIO's children and decides to send someone to investigate. Shizuka Joestar, also known as Joanna Joestar, volunteers to track her down and discover her motives, which involve murder, world domination, and... school idols?!Personal website for original works inbio.





	JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stand Idol Project

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were joking around what crazy stuff Araki would come up with for Part 9 when he said, "What if it's about idols?" Well, now this abomination exists. Buddy, this is dedicated to you. You know who you are.  
> I don't really have grand plans for this fanfic (my focus is still on [Fate/love live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348833/chapters/30562683)) but if you would like to see this continued, let me know in the comments!

JFK Airport is as busy as usual, businessmen and tourists bustling about. The girl who is about to depart for her first ever trip alone is standing in the boarding area with her mother and father as the crew makes its final checks on the plane. She pulls her phone out of her cardigan’s pocket to check the time, its screen reflecting in the lens of the two-hundred dollar Ray-Ban sunglasses that sat perched on her head.

“Are you sure that you’ll be alright, Joanna?” her father asks.

She laughs. “C’mon Dad, I’ll be _fine_. This is the third time that you’ve asked me in the last five minutes!”

He scratches his head. “Is it?”

The mother playfully smacks him on the shoulder. “She’ll be fine, dear. She knows how to take care of herself. Plus, if she ever needs help, she can call the Speedwagon Foundation and they’ll come running.”

“Or she could call her bro—” The father’s statement was cut short by a menacing glare from the mother. _Don’t you_ dare _bring him up,_ her eyes say. _I still haven’t forgiven you for that._

“Hey,” Joanna interjects, trying to break up the awkward tension. Her parents turn to look at her, curious of what she wants to say. She spreads her arms out wide. “Hugs please!”

They oblige, stepping between her arms and squeezing her tightly. “I’ll miss you guys,” she mutters.

“We will too,” the father says. “Call us when you get there, alright?”

“And make sure to call home at least once a week!” the mother adds.

“I will, I will!”

Joanna feels someone tap her on the shoulder. She turns to see their usual Speedwagon Foundation bodyguard standing behind her. “Miss Joestar, the jet is ready. We may now board.” He tips his cap toward the mother and father as a show of respect and grabs my bags. “Mister Joestar, Missus Joestar.”

Joanna nods to her parents. “That’s my cue!”

Her mother and father let go of her. They smile widely, but tears glisten at the corner of their eyes. “Goodbye!” they call out as the Speedwagon Foundation agent leads Joanna toward the boarding gate.

I look over at them over my shoulder, yelling back, “See you next year!”

After the two of them step onto the plane, disappearing from sight, Suzi Q grabs onto her husband’s arm. “Do you think that she’ll be alright?”

Joseph Joestar laughs raucously, reminding Suzi Q of his younger days. “Of course! She’s a Joestar, after all!”

* * *

Joanna and her bodyguard settle into the cabin of the private jet. She looks around in awe, this being the first time she had ever been in a plane this luxurious. _I can never believe how much money Dad has,_ she thinks.

“You nervous?” the agent asks. “I know you don’t exactly like flying.”

“I’ll be fine,” she replies. She opens her backpack and pulls out the neck pillow she bought in the airport gift shop and held it in front of her proudly. It is shaped like a jumping dolphin. “See, I have this!”

The agent chuckles. “As well-prepared as ever I see, Miss Joestar.”

A ding rings through the cabin. “Please take your seats. We will begin takeoff shortly.”

The agent motions grandly toward a plush seat. “After you Miss.”

Joanna feigns a curtsy, pulling at the invisible hem of an imaginary skirt. “Why thank you Sir. I do believe that I will take you up on your kind offer.”

“You almost sound like Mister Joestar when you use that accent.”

“Well, he _is_ my dad.”

The ding comes again. “Alright you two, stop messing around. We’re about to take off.”

“Do you feel like you need a recap of your assignment?” the agent asks after the two of them sit down.

Joanna puts her finger to my chin, pondering for a moment. “Can you?”

The agent pulls out a thick manila envelope and opens it. He spreads out the contents on the tables between us. “Here,” he says, picking up a sheet of printer paper and handing it to her.

It’s a blurry picture of a girl’s left profile. Her long blonde hair is tied up in a braid, flowing over her left shoulder. Three black pearls are attached to her left ear. Her posture is straight and upright, giving her a proud-looking aura. She’s wearing what looks to be a standard dark Japanese school uniform, but the top is unbuttoned, showing off a generous amount of cleavage. Her eyes are down, away from the camera, yet Joanna can still tell that her eyes are a deep blue. She involuntarily shudders. It feels like the girl is peering into her soul.

“This,” the agent says, taping his finger on the girl’s pixelated face, “is your target. We received this picture anonymously about two weeks ago.” He hands Joanna another photograph, this time on a square piece of Polaroid film. “We found this with a little digging.” She squints at the picture. Glasses, straight black hair, plain-looking face. But her eyes: her eyes are exactly the same, the same piercing blue. She is looking straight ahead in this picture, but the look in her eyes is different. It feels dull, like despair. “This is her from about a year ago.”

“She looks so different.”

“Yes, and that’s why we’re worried. This is very similar to a situation about ten years ago. A boy in Italy suddenly had his hair turn blond overnight. It seemed like his personality changed overnight. And that boy….” the agent pauses, bites his lower lip, then continues in a more hushed voice, “He turned out to be the son of DIO.”

Terror grips Joanna’s heart. DIO…. That’s a name she knows very well. Her father told her a story when she was younger about how he and his grandson went on a journey around the world in order to defeat him. The man was a menace, the catalyst for all of the tragedy that would befall the Joestar bloodline.

“What do we know about her?” Joanna says, her tone now serious.

“Her name,” the bodyguard says as he pulls out yet another document and passes it to her, “is Diane Endai. Her mother was Japanese. We managed to seize confidential information about her from an unpublished medical journal. Her mother was involved in a phenomena that the doctors dubbed a ‘phantom birth.’ The mother claims that the last time that she had sex was when she was a college student studying abroad in Egypt in 1987, nearly twenty-five years ago. Since then, she had never been with a man. She was single at the time when she suddenly reported a feeling of sickness and nausea. A visit to the doctor confirmed that she was, in fact, pregnant.”

Joanna grimaces. “That’s weird.”

The bodyguard nods. “Bizarre, even.” He passes her another document. From the looks of it, this is a photocopy of a handwritten note. “This one here lists the events that would occur nine months after. I think it would be better if you read it yourself.”

Joanna grips the paper in her shaking hand and begins reading.

 **Phantom Birth Phenomenon Ends in Tragedy** is scrawled across the top of the article. A sick feeling begins crawling its way through Joanna’s stomach. It takes all her courage to continue reading.

_Nai Endai, the patient at the center of the Phantom Birth Phenomenon, was found dead this morning, surrounded by the corpses of the doctor and nurse that were attending her. This is a massive scandal for Kyoto University Hospital, one that they have gone to great lengths to cover up—successfully, might I add._

_The circumstances surrounding this case are most mysterious. The crime scene was discovered like this: Miss Endai lying on the floor, the doctor’s corpse beside her bed and the nurse’s in front of the doorway. Both of their throats were slit. In Miss Endai’s hand was a scalpel and on her belly, a massive cut running from her navel to her vagina. It appeared to be the handiwork of a single stroke. The wound was wide open, displaying the contents of Miss Endai’s severed uterus for the world to see. Miraculously, the baby within was alive and unharmed._ The note ends with a dark thumbprint smudged in the corner, like an ominous period.

“That thumbprint is blood, by the way,” the bodyguard says. “It’s the reporter’s who wrote this. He was missing. We found this note in a vault with his severed hand still holding onto it.”

Joanna breathed in deeply. “Can I… take a nap? I didn’t sleep so well last night.”

The bodyguard nods. “I’m sure that this was hard. I’ll give you some time to process everything.” He stands up. “I’ll go talk with the pilot, give you a little privacy.”

“Thanks,” Joanna says, flashing a weak smile. She grabs her dolphin neck pillow and, instead of putting it around her neck, hugs it tightly.

* * *

Joanna wakes up to a ding.

A voice comes over the intercom. “We will be landing in Tokyo National Airport shortly.”

Joanna yawns, stretching her arms out. Her neck feels stiff. She rolls her head and shoulders until she felt satisfactorily alive again. She stuffs the dolphin into her backpack, which lay at her feet, and noticed the manila folder packed snugly in alongside her other possessions.

When the plane touches down on Tokyo International’s runway, she stands up, slinging the backpack over her shoulder. She picks up her luggage, all contained within a single Gucci duffel bag.

“Are you sure that you’ll be okay all alone?” the bodyguard asks, concern in his voice. “I can stay for a couple days before I have to return to Mister and Missus Joestar.”

“I’ll be alright. I want to explore Tokyo on my own.”

The bodyguard nods, but he looks uneasy. “Take care of yourself, Miss Joestar.”

Joanna puts her hand to her head for a playful salute. “You too.”

* * *

As Joanna walks out of the doors of Tokyo International, she breathes in deeply. _Yup,_ she thinks, her heart beating rapidly, _I’m home._

She hails a taxi, getting the attention of one almost immediately. “Jinbouchou please,” she says in perfect Japanese.

The elderly cab driver smiles. “Sure thing Miss. Welcome back to Japan.”

Joanna smiles back. It is a reasonable enough assumption: with her almond-shaped eyes, dark black hair, and unaccented Japanese, she appears to be like any other Japanese citizen returning from a trip overseas. Which, she realizes, she basically is. From a very, very long trip overseas.

She peers out the window, taking in the sights. Tokyo is similar to New York: skyscrapers so high up that the tops can’t even be seen and people running around from one place to another, staring down at their phones with perpetual frowns. But it is also very different: the architecture, the ambiance, even the overall mood. Joanna eagerly takes it all in, trying to make up for sixteen years of lost time.

That’s when she spots something very wrong.

“Stop the car!” she yells out. The cab driver, startled by her sudden exclamation, slams the brakes. The person behind them honks loudly. “I’ll be getting off here!”

“But Miss, we still have a long way to go!”

“Change of plans! I need to get off here!” Joanna pulls a stack of yen out of her backpack and tosses into the passenger seat. “Keep the change!”

The cab driver stares wide-eyed at the wad of cash before him. “Miss, I can’t take so much—!”

“Sorry, I’ve got no time!” Joanna slings her backpack over her shoulder and jumps out of the cab in a single fluid motion and hits the ground running. She twists her torso around and waves in the cab’s direction. “Thanks for the ride, Gramps!”

She hears him start to say something, but before she can catch all of it, she is already out of earshot.

* * *

The two thugs that Joanna noticed begin licking their lips. “Hey girly,” one says to the girl that the two of them had corner. She looks young, about middle school age. She is clutching her school bag to her chest tightly, looking scared out of her mind. “Why don’t you come with us and have some fun?”

His companion giggles like a hyena. “Yeah, come with us! We’ll be _real_ nice to you.”

“N-no thank you,” the girl stutters out, trying to remain calm. “I j-just want to go home.”

“Oh, don’t be like that…” the first thug drawls.

“Yeah, don’t be like that!” his companion repeats.

The first thug punches the other in the face, knocking out a tooth. “What did I say about repeating after me?!”

The other thug spits out a gob of blood. “Sorry.”

The first thug sighs. “Get a load of this guy, kiddo,” he says to the girl, whose eyes are now bulging out of her head in terror. “Stupid idiot. Unfortunate, really: Mother dropped him on his head as a child.” He got closer, his face now right in front of the girl’s. “Why don’t we go somewhere more… _private_ , just you and me?” he says, licking the girl’s right cheek.

The girl’s face turns as red as her auburn hair and then as white as a sheet. That is when Joanna decides to step in.

“Hey boys,” she calls out in her most sultry voice.

The two thugs turn to look at her.

“What do you want?” the first thug asks cautiously.

Joanna points toward the girl. “Why don’t you two leave that poor, unripe thing alone and come have some fun with me?” She smirks, putting her right index finger on her collar of her V-neck and pulling down a bit. She leans forward. “I guarantee that I’m a good time.”

The first thug shoos her with disgust. “Get out of here, slut. I’m not interested in you.”

The other thug looks at the first one in surprise. “Are you sure, Brother? She looks pretty cute—”

The first thug glares at him and grinds his teeth, then punches the other thug in the face again. The impact knocks the other thug onto the ground. “Who’s calling the shots here, you or me? Also, what did I say about calling me Brother?!”

The other thug whimpers.

“Good,” the first thug says, panting with anger. “Now let _me_ do the talking.”

He stands up ramrod straight and bows, brushing himself off. “I’m sorry Miss, but I’m just not interested in someone like you. Trust me, you’re very pretty. It’s just that I,” he strikes a pose, puffing his chest out, “am a lolicon!”

“Yeah, a lolicon!”

The first thug axe kicks his brother’s head.

“What did I say about repeating after me?!”

Joanna looks at the two idiot thugs and makes a disgusted face. “Gross.”

The first thug turns his attention away from his brother and looks at her, fury in his eyes. “Don’t kinkshame me!”

Joanna sticks out her tongue, pantomiming vomiting. “Degenerate.” She quickly glances toward the girl. She was sitting on the floor in shock, too paralyzed by fear to use this opening to run away.

“That’s it, I’ve had it!” the thug yells. He raises his right fist, preparing to charge. “Nobody understands my love for lolis!” He throws out a jab directly at Joanna’s face.

The fist lands square in the middle of Joanna’s palm, completing stopping in its path. Her bangs cast a shadow over the top half of her face, obscuring her eyes.

“What the—” the first thug says. He is cut off by Joanna grabbing his upper arm with her free hand and flipping him over her shoulder.

“Are you okay, Brother?!” the other thug calls out, panicked.

The first thug sits up and hisses, rubbing his back. “I’m fine, but this chick is insanely strong.” He looks down at his right side. “She caught my punch just like—” His eyes bug out. “My arm!” he screams. He turns his face toward Joanna. “Bitch, what did you do to my arm?!”

Joanna tilts her chin up and glares down at him. “What do you mean?”

“It’s gone!” The thug hisses. “Fuck, you bitch! Where’s my arm?!”

“What do you mean?” Joanna asks, deadpan. “It’s right there.”

The thug looks at his right side again. Trembling, he leans over toward a pebble. A second later, the pebble starts to shakily float in the air.

“What the f—”

Joanna kicks his mouth. “Please refrain from using such foul language with a child nearby.”

Genuine terror fills the thugs eyes. He turns onto his belly and scampers away like a sewer rat.

“Hey, Brother, don’t leave me here!” the other thug calls out, chasing after the first. He pauses, turning around and bowing deeply. “Sorry for the trouble Miss,” he says, the resumes his chase.

Joanna sighs. The white energy that only she can see dissipates. She goes to the girl and crouches in front of her. “Hey, everything’s going to be okay now. The bad men are gone.” She pulls out a handkerchief from her pocket and wipes the thug’s saliva off of the girl’s face. “Everything’s going to be okay.” She sticks out a hand toward the girl. “I’ll take you home, alright?” The girl hesitates, then nods and accepts the hand.

* * *

“Oh thank God!” the girl’s mother exclaims. She hugs her crying daughter. “I was so worried about you!” She pulls away and narrows her eyes. “Riko, what did I tell you about taking shortcuts through dangerous places?!”

The girl sniffles. “I-I’m sorry Mom…. It’s just… you said that we were having sandwiches tonight. I was so excited that I t-tried to get home as fast as possible.”

The mother’s expression softens. She pulls her daughter into another hug. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

Joanna stood there, awkwardly watching the scene, shifting her weight between her feet. “Well, I’ll be going now.”

The mother looks up at her. “Wait, before you go, at least tell me your name.”

Joanna begins to respond, then stops herself. _If I’m back in Japan, I might as well use my Japanese name._ She smiles and says, “Shizuka. Shizuka Joestar.”

“Thank you so much, Miss Joestar.” The mother nudges her daughter—Riko, was it?

The girl looks up at Joanna—now Shizuka—and says shyly, “T-thank you, Miss J-Joestar.” She hiccups.

Shizuka kneels down and ruffles the girl’s hair, making her pigtails sway back and forth. “You can just call me JoJo. All my friends do.”

Riko does her best to smile. “Thank you, Miss JoJo.”

“No problem. If you ever have another problem, just call for me. I’ll come running.” Shizuka flexes her right arm and pats her bicep. “I’m pretty strong y’know!”

Riko giggles.

“Well, let’s just hope that it’ll never come to that,” her mother says. “But really, thank you so much, Miss Joestar. I don’t know want to think about what would’ve happened if you were there.”

“Neither do I, Missus…?”

“Sakurauchi.”

“Well, neither do I, Missus Sakurauchi.”

“Would you like to come inside?” Missus Sakurauchi asks, gesturing toward the open door. “You could have dinner with us.”

Shizuka shakes her head. “I would love to, Missus Sakurauchi, really, I would, but I’ve taken a massive detour and should really get back to my apartment now.”

Miss Sakurauchi looks surprised. “You live alone? But you’re so young! You must still be in high school!”

“Yeah, I’m a transfer student from overseas. I just got here today.”

“Where will you be going?”

“Otonokizaka High School.”

“Otonokizaka….” Riko mutters.

Miss Sakurauchi nods. “I understand. But please, at least take some dinner with you!”

“Well, if it’s food, then I will graciously accept your hospitality.”

Shizuka takes the Tupperware container of sandwiches and waves goodbye. She smiles to herself.

 _I’m glad that I was there to help her._ A white aura envelops her, just like it did when she was fighting off the thugs. She clenches her fist. _Having this power…. I have to do everything I can in order to protect the innocent._ She stares up at the full moon, resolute, and is hit with a startling realization.

“I left my luggage in the cab,” she groans.

* * *

Shizuka is surprised to see the cab driver from earlier standing in front of her apartment building.

“What are you doing here, Gramps?”

He holds out her duffel bag. “You forgot this.”

“My luggage!” Shizuka exclaims, grabbing the bag. “Thanks, Gramps! But how did you figure out where I’m staying?”

“I asked around to see if anyone knew about a new tenant and it just so happened that somebody knew which apartment was yours, so I just waited out here, hoping that you would show up.”

Shizuka scratches the back of her head, embarrassed. “You didn’t have to go through all this trouble to get me my stuff.”

“Well, you did pay me a month’s worth of wages,” the old man chuckles. “I’ll be going now. Good night, Miss.”

“You too, Gramps. Good night.”

Shizuka keeps waving until his cab disappears into the darkness of the night. _People here are really nice,_ she thinks, smiling to herself.

After talking to the landlord and getting her key, she finds herself in the apartment that the Speedwagon Foundation had set up for her, her home for the next year. It is very utilitarian: just a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bed. Shizuka decides that she likes it: very cozy and minimalist. She sets the container of sandwiches down on the kitchen counter and tosses her duffel bag and backpack next the bed. She heads into the bathroom for a quick shower. When she’s done, she flops onto the bed, exhausted.

 _Today was a long day,_ she thinks. _Well, here’s to my crazy new life here in Tokyo._ She is about to fall asleep when she remembers something. She pulls the manila file out of her backpack and flips it open. She finds it immediately: the grainy picture of the blonde girl. She looks out her window at the full moon.

 _Diane Endai, I don’t know where you are or what you’re planning, but I_ will _find you and I_ will _stop you._


End file.
